The present invention relates to an outer door handle assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a locking mechanism of an outer door handle assembly for preventing door latch release during crash-induced door handle movement.
Motor vehicles include at least one outer door handle for releasing a door latch mechanism in order to open a vehicle door. Typically, a user actuates the outside door handle by activating a handle portion relative to a base. The handle portion may, however, also be activated when the outside door handle experiences a high inertia force, such as that caused by a vehicle crash. The movement of the handle portion relative to the base in response to the high inertia force can cause inadvertent unlatching and resultant opening of the door. This is undesirable during crashes because closed doors provide benefits, including containing the occupant within the vehicle during the crash event.
In recent years, locking mechanisms have been developed in an attempt to prevent opening of a vehicle door in the event of high inertia forces. While these locking mechanisms are useful for some crash situations, vehicle crashes involving high acceleration impact or vehicle rollover can result in forces that could overcome the locking mechanisms. It would be therefore desirable to provide additional robustness to locking mechanisms to prevent vehicle door opening during such vehicle crash events.